Which One To Choose?
by samaramorgane
Summary: Bella wondering on who is really her soulmate. Bella/Alice Femslash one-shot for now


**A/N:Hi!I had this on my mind and I had to write it. I want to apology for the mistakes and if it's not well written because I'm not English. This fanfic contain FEMSLASH,so if you don't like don't read!If you do,don't flame me. The italic is merely image of the movies act abit like memories or something.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight.**

I never be the kind of girl who become all giddy about love but that doesn't stop me to have some belief. Like soulmates. I always thought I had one soulmate waiting for me somewhere. But I never thought I would have three.

The man that I swore to love eternally...

_Edward walking the first time in the cafeteria._

_Edward right after having saved Bella from the Van._

_Bella and Edward kissing in the parking lot the day of her birthday._

_Him smiling down at her after she had told him she wanted nothing more from him for gift._

A potential enemy...

_Jacob and Bella talking for the first time with their fathers 'fighting' in the background._

_Jacob glaring at Edward the night of the prom._

_Jacob under the rain telling Bella to go away._

_Him telling Alice not making him upset._

And someone that I shouldn't had fall in love with...

_Alice walking outside the cafeteria the first day and walking in the cafeteria with Jasper._

_Alice at the Cullen's hugging Bella then saying she smelled good._

_Alice hugging Bella the day of her birthday and then handed her gift._

_Her and Bella talking on Bella's couch._

I'm so confused. One of them must be the one.

_Edward..._I love him with all my heart and I love is gentleman manners but is over-controlling attitude is bothering me alot. Like he refuse to change and always making decisions for me like he knew better. I'm asking for so little from him. Just be able to make my own choices and love him forever. I wonder to time to time if,in truth,he only love me for my blood and the fact he can't read my thoughts. Wonder if he actually could read them,he would try to control them as well...

_Jacob..._His my one of my two best friends and my own sun. He had be able fill a big part of the hole that I had in my chest and I'm grateful. But as much I see him more then a friend at times,I couldn't see myself to be his lover. Maybe that was why. Because is my friend. Or the fact that he could show himself immature and pretend he could decide for me as well. I must admit,deep down,that is not the type of creature I wanted and I don't like the idea that he could be somehow always superior of me because he's a werewolf and I could never change in one...

_Alice..._Sweet sweet Alice. My other best friend. She always been able the bright my days even when she dragged me to shopping. It was probably one of the few times she ever forced me to doing something. But even if I never liked shopping or playing 'Barbie Bella',it was never been entirely forced because I enjoyed my time with her. She was the only one to have come back and I was fairly sure that she was the only one that didn't wanted to leave. I love the way she hug me and kiss my cheek without restraint. They felt warm unlike the ones Edward give me,which they felted cold. Alice always truly listen to me when I give my opinion and never making feel inferior or stupid. I couldn't help but love this little pixie,perky,sunshine. But the problem is:she is a girl...

Which one to choose?The answer seem obvious but I have still my doubts. Is she really a better choice?Does she love me back? Hargh... screw everything! There is only one person that could bring forth the best in me. Grabbing my car's key before I decide to coward back and getting outside,the only thing on my mind is if she will see what about to come...

**A/N:First,I wanted to write simply 'An Enemy' instead of 'A potential Enemy' because I think it could have been more interesting if she liked an enemy. But since Jacob isn't an enemy,I just go with the idea that since he is a werewolf and if she ever become a vampire,Bella don't know if he will be her enemy or not. **

**And secondly,as you can see,it just one-shot. I don't know where to go with it,I currently don't have the inspiration to continue or even if it would be better to live it like this. So if someone want to take the idea,just PM so I can could give you the permission to do everything you want with it. I might continue it myself but don't wait for it. Also,if someone want to make a video of it,feel free and let me know. I want to see it.**


End file.
